


A Tired Conversation (Karlnap)

by Emau20



Series: Finding You (Karlnap) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No beta we die like all of the pets Sapnap has killed, Pining, Sir is in DENIAL, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emau20/pseuds/Emau20
Summary: Karl has a late-night conversation with his friends.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Finding You (Karlnap) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. A Tired Conversation (Karlnap)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first post ever so be kind! Also, I am very bad at naming things so the title might change.

Karl walks into his room, eyes half-closed from a long day of filming. He flops on his bed and closes his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. A buzzing sound forces him to open his eyes. His phone glows with a bright light, illuminating his room. He grabs it and squints as the light blinds him temporarily. He sees the notification Sapnap is live. He sighs and clicks on the notification. His room is instantly flooded with Sapnap’s laugh. Karl’s heart skips a beat, Sapnap’s face cam is on. This rare occurrence always makes Karl smile and get slightly nervous. As the stream progresses Karl can’t help but forget about what is happening in the game and instead finds himself focusing on Sapnap’s face. After about 30 minutes of Sapnap, Dream, and George goofing off and not doing anything important, Karl decides to join. He slowly lifts himself off of his bed and sits at his desk. His sleeping monitor wakes up with a beep and floods the room with light. Karl tightly shuts his eyes and looks away for a moment. He then turns back and opens Minecraft. As soon as it’s loaded he joins the SMP. A few seconds after he joins he hears Sapnap say, “Oh, Karl’s here!” with a smile.  
Karl blushes at how happy he is to see him.  
“Is he on team speak?” George asks.  
Karl quickly opens up TeamSpeak and joins their call.  
“Hey, guys!” He says immediately.  
“Hi, Karl.” He hears Dream greet.  
“Hello, fiance!” Sapnap says, his in-game character sprinting towards Party Park where Karl is standing.  
“How are you guys?” Karl says trying to hide his tiredness. His body betrays him though, and he yawns.  
“How late were you filming?” Sapnap asks, ignoring his question.  
“I got home like 35 minutes ago,” Karl answers his eyes slowly closing. He shakes his head in a vain attempt to be more awake.  
“Jeez,” George says, “How many hours is that?”  
“Gosh I don’t know around fourteen I think,” Karl answers rubbing his eyes, thinking about how long he had been filming made him want to sleep even more.  
“Woah,” Sapnap says, Karl sees his eyebrows raise in surprise on his stream.  
“Yeah, but it was a fun video so I didn’t notice,” Karl says leaning back in his chair.  
“Well that’s good,” George says, “At least you had fun.”  
“Yeah, I can’t wait for you guys to see it!” Karl smiles.  
“Can’t wait,” Sapnap says, “Do you wanna make a house with me?” He adds changing the subject.  
“Don’t do it he’s trying to get other people to build his house for him!” George warns.  
“Yeah, he tried to scam me and George.” Dream adds.  
“I would never do that to my fiance!” Sapnap gasps dramatically.  
Karl laughs and agrees to help.  
The stream goes on for another hour before Karl tells them he has to go to sleep. They all say goodnight and he turns off his computer. After he leaves he sits in his chair for a moment. He is too tired to think about anything and zones out. After a few minutes, he snaps back to reality and gets out of his chair. He falls onto his bed with a tired sigh, closing his eyes and falling asleep for real this time.


	2. A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl tries (and fails) to have a normal conversation.

Karl wakes up to the buzzing of his phone in his ear. He reluctantly opens his eyes and grabs his phone. Chris is calling. Karl presses the accept call button.  
“Hey, Karl!” Chris cheerfully greets as soon as Karl picks up.  
“Hey, Chris.” Karl greets back sleep thick in his voice.  
“Are you good?” Chris asks hearing the tiredness in his voice.  
“Yeah I’m fine,” Karl stifles a yawn,” You just woke me up.”  
“Oh sorry, buddy.” Chris apologizes.  
“It’s fine,” Karl knows Chris wouldn’t purposefully wake him up, “What’s up?”  
“Oh, nothing I just wanted to chat,” Chris answers,” But I feel bad about waking you up so we can talk later.”  
“Yeah just let me get ready then we can chat.”  
“Will do. Bye Karl!”  
“Bye.”  
The call ends.  
Karl turns off his phone and rubs his eyes. Not how he expected his morning to start. He props himself on his elbows and slowly peels off his covers. He grabs his phone and makes his way to the kitchen. His roommates are both away for family reasons so he has the house to himself. He grabs a bagel from the pantry and gets some cream cheese from the fridge. He spreads the cream cheese over his bagel and then heads back to his room with his breakfast. He grabs his phone off of his bed and sits down at his desk. He checks his phone and watches some Youtube while finishing half of his bagel. He then turns on his monitor. As it burrs to life Karl texts Chris saying he can call now. As he loads up his editing software, thinking it would be a good idea to be a little productive, he gets a text back.  
“Sorry, Katie needs help with Tucker so I can’t call right now.”  
Karl frowns, he had been looking forward to talking to his friend. Instead, he just texts, “No problem.”  
He still felt like chatting though so he opens discord and looks to see if any of his friends are online. After a while of just seeing three grey dots, he almost gave up until he checked Sapnap’s profile. Three green dots. Karl straightens in his seat, lightly flushing at how Sapnap being online could make him so excited. He checks what Sapnap is doing. _Playing cs: go._ Discord helpfully provides. Karl checks Sapnap’s main and alt twitch account. He is streaming on his alt. Karl texts him and asks if they could chat. Sapnap texts back within a few seconds, “Totally!”.  
Karl smiles and calls him on discord.  
“Hey Sap!” Karl immediately greets cheerfully.  
“Hey, Karl!” Sapnap responds back, with an equally cheerful voice.  
“What are you doing?” Karl asks like he didn’t already know.  
“I’m playing cs: go,” Sapnap replies,” I’m streaming by the way.” He quickly adds.  
“Oh hi stream!” Karl tries to hide the fact that he also knew that. “Are you winning?” Karl asks trying to not make it painfully obvious he didn’t know anything about the game.  
“You could say,” Sapnap chuckles, obviously trying not to bombard Karl with all of his strategies. “What are you up to?”  
“Oh, nothing I just felt like talking to someone,” Karl replies taking a bite out of his bagel. At this point, his motivation to edit plummeted and he just wanted to talk to Sapnap.  
“ Awe I feel so honored to be the lucky person you chose to talk to.” Sapnap teases.  
Karl laughs and bites back with a sarcastic,” Oh you’re so welcome.”  
They both laugh for a bit before returning to the normal polite questions that usually fill their chats. They both seem to only scratch the surface of a conversation, too scared to go deeper. Their friendship is new and neither wants to jeopardize this fragile peaceful state they are in.  
The stream lasts for another half hour before Sapnap says bye and ends the stream. But he stays on the call with Karl. The call falls silent.  
“So are you doing anything fun today?” Karl asks trying to fill the silence.  
“Not really,” Sapnap responds “ What about you?”  
“I’m just staying home.” Karl answers.  
The call is silent again. Karl finishes the small remainder of his bagel and tries but fails, to think of a way to lighten the call and keep the dreaded silence out of it. Instead, Sapnap breaks the silence.  
“ How did you sleep?” He asks, “You sounded really tired when we talked last night.” He murmurs the last bit.  
Karl feels his face flush red at the concern in Sapnap’s voice. His face softens and he answers, “ I slept really well. I just was kind of dumb for not going to sleep, and I really wanted to talk to you last night which is why I sounded so dead.” He chuckled.  
“You really wanted to talk to me?” Sapnap’s voice sounds surprised.  
Karl’s face turned bright red. _Did he really have to say that out loud?!_  
“Uh well you know you’re fun to talk to!” Karl stammers trying to play it off.  
“Oh well, you’re fun to talk to too.” Sapnap’s voice was softer making Karl pretty sure he could tell how embarrassed he was. Karl cringed and buried his head in his hands. Of course, he had to make a fool of himself.  
“Hey what are we doing for lunch?” A faint familiar voice comes through Sapnap’s microphone.  
“Oh, I don’t really care we can just order something,” Sapnap replies his voice sounding a little quieter making Karl assume he turned around.  
“Ok.” Then Karl hears a door shut.  
“Sorry about that Dream just wanted to know what we were having for lunch.” Sapnap apologizes.  
“Oh it’s fine,” Karl checked the time 11:30. “ Wow, you guys eat lunch early.”  
“Huh?” Sapnap asks in confusion, “Oh! No, we probably won’t be eating for a while Dream just likes to know things in advance.”  
“ That makes sense.” Karl nodded mostly to himself.  
“ What are you having for lunch?”  
“ Oh, I don’t know. My roommate usually picks.” Karl confesses. “But he’s not here this week so I’m probably going to try to find something in the fridge.”  
Karl hears the door to Sapnap’s room open again  
“Hey, I’m ordering right now so I need you to come out here.” Karl faintly hears Dream say.  
“Ok give me a sec,” Sapnap responds. “Sorry I have to go Karl.”  
“Ok have fun at lunch!” _Have fun at lunch?? That didn’t even make sense!_ Karl internally cries at how unable he is to talk to Sapnap.  
“Bye!”  
Karl hears the _dudu_ symbolizing Sapnap left the call. Karl sighs and gets out of his chair stretching and going downstairs to look for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I speedran this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it! I also went to sleep at 3 last night so if some parts don't make sense that is why. Anyway, the next chapter is probably going to take longer to come out because I want to make it longer so bear with me! Ok bye!


	3. A Surprise, Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl gets a strange surprise from one of his weirder friends. (a.k.a. Quackity being himself and Karl being dragged along for the ride).

After Karl finishes scavenging through his fridge for the fourth time he decides food probably won’t appear out of nowhere. Sighing, he pulls out his phone to look up places to eat nearby.  _ I guess I can go to Mcdonalds. _ He thinks not really keen on the idea, but not really wanting anything else. He goes to grab his keys and makes his way out the back door, into the garage. As he drives to Mcdonalds in silence, since he didn’t like what was on the radio, he starts to think more about his conversation with Sapnap. He blushes slightly at the fact that Sapnap had said he liked talking to him too.  _ What am I even thinking?  _ He thinks blinking wildly out of the memory-induced haze he had put himself in.  _ Of course, he likes talking to me we’re friends! _ He tightens his grip on the steering wheel and stares intently at the road ahead of him. Still, the sweetness of hearing Sapnap say that lingered in the back of his mind.

After he gets his Mcdonald's and drives home Karl goes up to his room. He shuts the door and plops in his chair. He takes the food out of the bag. He isn’t really hungry so he only bought a Mcflurry. He pulls out the spoon and takes off the lid on the Mcflurry. He gently sets his ice cream on his desk and turns on his computer. As his computer starts up Karl decides to check Twitter, he prides himself on responding to almost anything he sees on his timeline, when it opens he sees the usual weird Velvet tweet, weird Quackity tweet, and a very strange tweet from Bad. Choosing to ignore all of those he scrolls through his timeline. He almost turns off his phone when a fanart catches his eye. It was a drawing of Sapnap and him in front of a sunset, kissing. Karl immediately flushes bright red, but he can’t stop looking at it.  _ It’s just fanart. I love that the community loves the Karlnap  _ **_ joke  _ ** _ relationship. _ He thinks trying to rationalize his reaction. Though it felt  _ wrong  _ to think of it as a “joke”. Karl’s eyebrows furrow together as he ponders over why he even cares. A notification rings from discord on his computer, which he had forgotten he started. Begrudgingly Karl tears his eyes away from the beautiful art, not forgetting to like it, and looks at discord. A message from Quackity was added to their private chat. 

_ Hey! You ready?  _

Karl stares at the message in confusion.  _ Ready? Ready for what? _ He stares at the message for a few more seconds before the realization hits him like a brick wall. They were supposed to stream today! How had he forgotten?! He looks down at his untouched Mcflurry and bows his head. “I’m sorry ice cream I will have to eat you another time.” He sniffs to add effect before picking it up and walking downstairs to his kitchen. He sets the ice cream in his freezer and rushes back upstairs to not keep Quackity waiting. When he gets back in his room he quickly boots up Minecraft and joins Quackity’s discord call. 

They usually don’t stream this early, but Quackity had this idea he really wanted to do and he didn’t have any other time he could do it _.  _

“Hola Karlos!” Quackity immediately greets.

“Hi, Quckmeister!” Karl energetically greets back.

“So Karl doesn’t know what we are doing today chat.” Quackity addresses his audience.

“Yeah, I have no idea.” Karl chuckles nervously. Quackity had made sure that Karl was unaware of what Big Q’s great idea was. 

“Should I tell him chat?” Quackity teases.

Karl groans, “Please chat I’m  _ desperate _ .” 

“Ok ok, I’ll tell you.” Quackity giggles. “We’re going on a date!”

“A date?” Karl repeats confused. “Like in real life?”

“Yes, Karl. I’m right outside your window.” Quackity deadpans.

“Ok! Jeez it was just a question!” Karl acts offended. “So in Minecraft?”

“Bingo!” Quackity shouts.

“So where are we going?” Karl questions.

“That’s a surprise  _ mi amor _ .” Quackity purposefully lowers his voice on the last words.

Karl bursts out laughing, “Ok is it on the SMP?”

“Yeah log in.” Karl can hear feigned flirtation in Quackity’s voice. It makes him giggle a little.

“Ok I’m on,” Karl says as the server loads in.

“Where are you?”

“Party Park. Where else?”

“Do you ever leave that place?” Quackity audibly rolls his eyes.

“Yes but I log out here,” Karl explains while lightly giggling. 

“Ok weirdo. Oh! I see you!” 

Karl sees Quackity’s character sprinting towards him and meets him halfway.

“So where are we going on this date?” Karl asks.

“Oh don’t worry all will be revealed soon~.” Quackity ominously provides.

Karl sighs. He expected that but thought it was worth a try anyway. 

“Follow me.” Quackity’s in-game character starts running away from Party Park. Giving Karl no other choice than to follow. 

They stop at a partially constructed cobblestone structure. A sign on what Karl assumes is the entrance says “Denny’s”. 

“We’re here!” Quackity announces turning his character to look at Karl’s.

“Denny’s?” Karl questions.

“Yep!” Quackity walks into the, can you even call it a building?

Right as Karl enters he sees Bad at a counter? Weird cobblestone in the entrance? Karl doesn’t know.

“Welcome to Denny’s!” Bad greets cheerfully.

“Table for three please,” Quackity says sounding a little mischievous.

It takes Karl a second to realize what he said. When he does realize he immediately gets confused, “Three?” He questions.

“Three,” Quackity confirms.

That just confuses Karl more, but before he can ask anything else Bad starts guiding them to a table, the only table in the restaurant. 

“I'll give you time to look over the menu!” Bad then goes back to his weird cobblestone counter.

“So who’s this mystery person that’s joining our date?” Karl tries to question again.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Quackity shoots his question down again.

Karl just pouts and continues the conversation.

After about 15 minutes of hanging out with Quackity, who was just making jokes and occasionally flirting, Karl hears someone join their discord call.

“Oh my god finally!” Quackity exclaims sounding exasperated.

“Heh sorry am I late?” A familiar deep but squeaky voice awkwardly greets.

“Sapnap?!” Karl cringes slightly at how excited he sounds.

“That’s right baby! Sapnap is our thrid date!” Quackity loudly announces a smirk evident in his voice.

Karl sees Sapnap’s character entering the makeshift Denny’s and walks over to their table.

“Kalrnapity for the win!” Sapnap jokes.

“Hell yeah!” Quackity shouts.

Karl just stares at his monitor.  _ It’s a Minecraft date. It is a  _ **_ joke _ ** _. Ok?  _ The joke part made him shift uncomfortably in his chair. He can do a fake date. How hard can it be?

Oh, it was  _ very  _ hard.

For the next 30 minutes, Karl had to continuously remind himself it was a joke. He knew his face turned bright red every time Sapnap pretend flirted with him. He was very grateful he wasn’t streaming. He would never live that down. Thankfully (but not really he liked Sapnap flirting with him) the date ended. 

“Alright, guys I’m gonna go say goodbye to my chat,” Quackity says before deafening.

“Jeez, that was kind of crazy.” Sapnap jokes smile obvious in his voice.

Karl melts at the sound wanting to hear him talk forever.

“Karl?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, Quackity comes up with the wildest things.” He chuckles nervously. He internally cringes at himself.

“Yeah but I had fun,” Sapnap says genuine sincerity in his voice.

Karl feels his face heat up. 

“Uh- yeah!” He manages.

“Well, I’m free if you want to hang out right now.” Sapnap offers, “I know last time we got interrupted.”

“Oh yeah, I would love to!” Karl immediately responds excitedly. Talking to Sapnap was one of his most favorite things to do (if you couldn’t tell).

“I’m back!” Quackity interrupts before Sapnap says anything back. “That was so fun! Thanks for going along with it guys.”

“Of course! I mean I didn’t expect the surprise to be a date but it was hilarious.” Karl laughs.

“Yeah I didn’t know I was a surprise but that made it even better,” Sapnap adds.

_ Yeah, it really did…  _ Karl rests his chin in his palm while thinking of how an actual date with Sapnap would be.  _ Would he flirt again or would he be shyer nervous even?  _ Thinking of a flustered Sapnap set his heart on fire.

“Uh, Karl you still there?” Karl snaps his head up. He hadn’t realized he was zoning out.

“Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry, I zoned out.”

“Oh that's fine Quackity is leaving so he wanted to say goodbye,” Sapnap informs him.

“Oh bye Big Q!” Karl tries to sound like he totally wasn’t daydreaming about Sapnap.

“Goodbye  _ mi amor~ _ .” Quackity teases. Karl giggles at his antics.

“Yeah bye,” Karl swears he hears Sapnap’s voice harden, only slightly though. He shakes his head. Now he was just hearing things. Karl hears the familiar  _ dudu  _ again except this time he was nervous and excited because  _ Sapnap  _ was still here.

“So uh how was lunch?” Karl tries, not really knowing how to start the conversation.

“It was good Dream knows a lot of really good restaurants.” Sapnap answers. Karl shifts in his seat, usually their conversation is light and flows easily but recently it had just been  _ weird _ . At least for Karl. But he had kept shaking it off he always overthought things how was this different? So when his mouth opened on its own and decided to say, “Sap, is something wrong?” Karl nearly had a panic attack.

“What do you mean?” Karl could hear the confusion in his voice.

“Well- I mean uh well I don’t know it has just felt  _ weird  _ between us recently. I just wanted to know if maybe I did something?” Karl explains nervously. Karl hears Sapnap’s breath hitch. He bites his lip nervously,  _ had he just ruined everything? _

“Wha-what,” Sapnap’s voice is quiet and wavering. Sapnap clears his throat and retries, “What do you mean?”. Karl breathes in sharply. Hearing Sapnap so uncertain didn’t sit right with him.

“Well, it’s just that I don’t know.” Karl sighs exasperatedly. He didn’t _ know  _ what he meant. He probably should have thought more about it before actually asking.  _ Of course, I have to go and open my big mouth.  _ Karl’s shoulders sag.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what I meant. Forget I asked.” Karl breaks the silence that enveloped them.

“Uh yeah ok.” Sapnap still sounds uncertain but drops it.

They go back to light banter for a while longer before Karl gets a text.

“Oh shoot sorry Jimmy needs me.” Karl apologizes. He had totally forgotten he was supposed to film today.

“It’s fine. Talk to you later!” Sapnap says smile restored to his voice.

Karl smiles gratefully, even though Sapnap can’t see it, and hangs up. He then hurriedly grabs a hoodie, his phone, and keys and rushes out the back door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness hi! I missed this story so much! I have been working on this chapter on and off for a month. I lost motivation right after chapter 2 and then got it back for like 20 minutes a day. Needless to say, writing this chapter was... a journey for me. I really hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will have the Mr.Beast crew so watch out for that! (don't hold your breath for the next chapter though it will probably take a long to come out :( ). Anyways stay safe and have a great day (or afternoon or night idk).


End file.
